


Birthday Girl

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 111 word drabble, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kate's birthday and she's quite looking forward to her presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adeclanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/gifts).



> Written for adeclanfan - happy birthday, girl! ;)
> 
> This was also written to fill the prompt 'clock' over at femslash100 on DW and will be part of my SFA big bang/campnanowrimo story (well, a longer version ;).

Spending time with Helen, quality time, had become Kate’s favorite activity since joining the Sanctuary.

Way, _way_ top of the list.

And, something she hadn’t thought possible, it had become even better down here. Coming clean about her decades-old secret had apparently freed Helen from a huge amount of pressure. There was a carefree happiness to her now that made Kate’s heart swell with joy.

It also resulted in very carefree, very steamy sex.

Kate looked up as the clock chimed midnight, then turned to face Helen’s predatory grin.

“Happy birthday, Kate!”

Kate swallowed, wriggling in anticipation.

Presents were about to be delivered, and she was one very eager birthday girl!


End file.
